magicaldiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marael/Hieronymous Grabiner: Shotgun wedding
Having replayed this game numerous times I have come to wonder about the choices in romantic partners in this game. A bad boy who breaks people's hearts and (apparently) changes with the power of love? Check. A mischevious kid who plays pranks and likes to throw water balloons at people? Check again. An older, grumpy man who's also more cultured and intelligent than most of the world's population? Check please! Speaking of grumpy old men, what's up with Hieronymous anyway? And who on Earth names their children Hieronymous nowadays? Well, okay, some parents would in Greece and Germany apparently, but what British father would name their children that? The family name Grabiner, though unfortunate, can be excused seeing as it is a surname, but the parents had no excuse with his given name. And that's not even getting into his personality yet. He acts like an old man, and he doesn't even have the excuse of being an immortal creature that looks younger than he really is. Apparently the man listens to chamber music to relax. Chamber music! I suppose it is rather relaxing to listen to, but seriously? His father even has a seat in Parliament and a very long title (which I did my research on and hasn't existed since the '''14th century') and if you end up married to him you become a Viscountess. Are you kidding me? Despite all of this, he has a surprisingly juvenile personality for someone his age. He grouches about his father all the time, he always believes that he's right ''(which admitedly he is most of the time, but he's so pigheaded when someone tries to tell him he's wrong about something or that he made a mistake) and he's so melodramatic about so many things and he gets really moody very often. If he was younger I'm sure that he'd be labeled emo by a lot of people who play this game. Hmph, maybe that's why he fell in love with the PC? He has the personality of an adolescent boy, why can't he have the heart of one? It's a little disturbing to think that someone who looks like they're in their late 40's - early 50's can fall in love with a 16 year old girl. A year's gap between lovers is okay. 5 years, though just a bit bigger is still acceptable, but 3-5 decades? That's just going too far. I suppose it's a good thing this isn't one of those erotica games where the characters are shown having sex, but having a 16 year old girl married to her own teacher, no matter how romantic it may sound, is just a little bit on this side of horrifying. And not just because of the age gap, either. What about when he gets older? What if he dies? Does that mean that she'll have to carry on the family name? Will she be kicked out of the clan? What if they had kids? Who would raise the kids once he dies? The Grabiner clan or their mother? What if she dies? Will he be able to take the strain of another of his loved ones dying? What if he has a mental breakdown because of it? Will he re-marry? What will he do to the kids, if they had any? How would he deal with something like that again? How will the girl deal with becoming the wife of a Parliament official? Will she have to move to London? Does she have to learn how to act like a Lady? Will she be meeting other aristocrats, and does she have to act like one? What about her family? Since she can't tell them anything about the magical world, she can't tell them she's married. What if her family tries to arrange a date for her to someone they think would be a good boyfriend? What if she was already in an arranged marriage? What will she do then? There's a reason that there's a taboo on marriages for adolescent women and older men. Partially social conditioning, partially biological and mostly it's considered morally abhorent by many societies, Western society in particular. Although a girl is biologically able to carry children, it doesn't mean that they're prepared for it. Physically yes, but emotionally, mentally and financially? Not likely. Most 16 year old girls don't even know how to take care of themselves, never mind caring for children of their own. (And before someone makes a comment about this, yes, I do know about the unfortunate trend of girls having children in their early adolescence but I believe that to be the exception rather than the rule. Even those girls usually have a hard time taking care of the children they bear, if they even decide to keep it at all so my case still stands.) If a girl decides to date an older man, great. That's her perogative. But being forcibly married to an older man who she's not sure even likes her in the first place and having to stay married for a year and a day? Geez man. It's one thing to get romantically involved with an older man, but another entirely to be sent to the altar with him because you were in the wrong place at the right time. It's not so much that I really care about their ages and that he's even a viable romantic partner in the game, I just don't think it's right that she had to be married to him because she was trying to save his life. I suppose in this instance, the saying 'No good deads goes unpunished' is unfortunately taken rather literally. Some thanks for saving his life, huh? Category:Blog posts